The Hunt for Barbara
by garnmcgaughn
Summary: A Barbara Streisand doll appears on eBay and Rachel in typical fashion plans to make it hers... But what happens when things don't go as planned?


**A/N So yeah, I don't own anything here. Came across the idea and just stuck in my head and started taking a mind of its own and well had to write it down. Hope you enjoy and feel free to R/R :)**

* * *

Sitting at her desk Rachel counts down the time. Normally at this time of night she'd be working on her latest MySpace video but something of a much much higher importance had delayed that task.

"10 more minutes and you are mine"

She gives her mouse a shake as she stares at the Barbara Streisand doll on eBay she'd been tracking for the past few days. She of course had the highest bid after spending a complete day working on her colour coded game plan. She was prepared for anything she thought, that was until she noticed that the page hadn't updated. Clicking reload revealed one of her greatest unplanned fears.

**No Internet Connection**

**Page Not Found**

"Ahhh! Daddy!"

Feet can be heard running up the stairs before Leroy's head appears in the open doorway.

"What's wrong princess? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Yes, as you know as part of my plan I have been studiously working on obtaining for my own possession the Barbara Streisand Doll that was available on eBay. The though I hate to admit it the problem that I have encountered is that the internet has stopped working when I was in reach of my goal and I'm worried that someone else might snap up what is rightfully mine."

"Ahh I see" he glances at his watch and nods. "Why don't you try checking the page again? Maybe it was just a small hiccup with the service?"

You wonder how he can be so calm, this is Barbara we are talking about but you hit refresh again. *Yes!.. Wait.. What?! No!" Staring back at you on the screen you see a closed bid a few dollars higher than yours. Stamping your foot you give your daddy a glare but he just holds his hands up in surrender as he backs out the doorway.

"Maybe you should call Quinn, by the way remember to ask her if she's staying for your birthday next week."

Grabbing your phone you flop backwards onto your bed already dialing.

"Hey Baby, wasn't sure when I'd hear from you. How did the bidding go? "

You release a sigh." It didn't, for some unknown reason the internet decided to malfunction at the last possible moment resulting in me loosing my connection as well as my hopes of owning one Barbara Streisand doll. "

"Seriously? That's just terrible bad luck. You've wanted that doll all month I'm sorry Hun, do you want me to come over?"

"No that's ok, I know you have your dinner with your mom tonight but maybe stay over tomorrow? By the way daddy wanted me to remind you that you're welcome to dinner with us on my birthday next week."

"Defiantly, to both of course. I'm sorry you didn't get it, I'll text you before bed?"

"Ok have fun and I'll talk to you later". Hanging up the phone she lets out a sigh and decides she might as well do that MySpace video. Maybe that would get her mind off things.

Quinn glanced around the deserted hallways before popping open the locker in front of her. Smiling as she gazes over the pure 'Rachelness' of it she quickly places a parcel on the top shelf and locks it back up. Either this will turn out really good or I'm gonna be in the dog house for a month... at least. Well won't know until she gets here.

"Hello Quinn, I take it practice this morning was pretty routine?"

"Yeah Sue was her normal tyrant so nothing out of the ordinary." You pull her into a hug giving her a light kiss on the cheek linking your hands before walking to her locker.

Glancing out of the corner of your eye you can see a slight frown on her face. Like you would forget today was her birthday! Chuckling to yourself you know that in a lot of ways this is evil of you but come on! It takes a heck of a lot to surprise Rachel Barbara Berry.

As you reach her locker you start chewing on the corner of your lip. T minus 5-4-3-2-1...

"What's this?" She pulls the white box off the shelf and turns to you.

You just know your grinning like a fool right there but you couldn't care less. "Happy Birthday" the way she suddenly lights up realizing that you didn't forget makes you forget all your previous worries. She is defiantly worth everything and anything.

"Quinn, what did you.." She trails off as the open lid reveals the doll resting inside.

"Surprise"

"How.. When.." Wow a speechless Rachel. Your smile starts to widen but suddenly her facial expression changes into a questioning look and you honest to god gulp as you realize she most likely just put the pieces together.

"I love you?" You can't help the question in your statement with the way she's staring at you. Her jaw is working but nothing audible is making its way out. She is just standing there hand on her hip holding the box looking between it and yourself.

"Lucy. Quinn. Fabray." You wince at the use of your full name. "Did you out bid me! How is that even..." You watch her eyes narrow as thinks click again, you've always loved how her eyes showed so much expression. "Daddy..."

Walking forward you pull her into a light embrace feeling a comfort surround you as she returns it after a second. "I'm sorry". The only response you get is some grumbling which causes a small snort to slip out at how adorable she is. "Rae, are you upset with me?" Cupping her chin you raise it lightly so you can look into her eyes which are slightly wet. You can't help but kiss her eyelids as you wait for her response.

"You are soo in the dog house" you release a small whimper " but I guess I still love you as well" a mischievous smirk appears on her face as she needs up and kisses you. Closing your eyes a small moan slips out that turns to a squeak as she bites down on your lower lip. Your eyes shoot open at the pain and gaze into her darkened eyes. "You are so in for it later Fabray"


End file.
